Ai no Neko
by DarkGray-sama
Summary: : Ino Yamanaka seorang gadis culun dengan kehidupan berbagai rintangan yang aneh. Salah satunya ia menemukan seekor kucing yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tetapi, kucing tersebut membuat Ino lebih membencinya atau mencintainya?  LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER


_**Disclamer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair: Gaara & Y. Ino, dll**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Fantasy/hurt or comfort.**_

_**Rated: M/T semi M**_

_**by©DG-S dibantu dengan Rafa Michaela.**_

_**Warning: gaje, abal, OOC, Typo, Miss typo, alur kecepeten, bikin reader muntah, lime or lemon?, OOC banget ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Inspirasi© hold me, noir!**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: Ino Yamanaka seorang gadis culun dengan kehidupan berbagai rintangan yang aneh. Salah satunya ia menemukan seekor kucing yang entah dari mana asalnya. Tetapi, kucing tersebut membuat Ino lebih membencinya atau mencintainya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesesamaan ide, cerita ini diperoleh dari otak dan komik milik saya. Dan jika karakter terlalu OOC itu untuk kelancaran cerita selanjutnya.**

**Ai no Neko**

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau, kemari" panggil siswi berambut panjang dari ambang pintu kelas dengan nada perintahnya.

Salah satu siswi perempuan berambut blonde berikat dua panjang di samping kanan dan kiri. Poni panjangnya yang dijepiti pita merah kearah samping. Gadis yang di beri julukan '_si bodoh yang culun' _sedang termenung sendirian dipojokkan kelas. Seragam hitamnya dengan dominasi putih bersih dengan tepian seragam yang bergelombang. Seragam yang cukup kebesaran dapat menutupi lekuk tubuhnya yang indah itu. Wajah berkulit susunya terbingkai kacamata besar dan mata besarnya yang berwarna aquamarine bergerak mengikuti tingkah-tingkah teman-temannya yang sedang bersorak ria, karena waktu jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang kosong. Dan guru yang membimbing pelajaran tersebut sedang rapat mendadak.

Barulah ia sadar dan menengok kekanan dan kekiri ."Eh? Saya?" tanyanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya yang sedang dipanggil sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis berambut _maroon_ dan dibingkai kacamata tren memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan. Lalu, ia melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada besarnya. "Siapa lagi hah? '_si bodoh yang culun'_…ahahaha" kata gadis berambut _maroon_ panjang itu sambil menekankan kata '_si bodoh yang culun'_ dengan tawanya menggelegar. Kedua temannya pun ikut tertawa.

Seluruh siswa maupun siswi dalam kelas yang mulanya ramai menjadi sunyi dengan kedatangan ketiga gadis cantik dengan angkuhnya berdiri disana. Gadis berambut _ blonde_ yang dipanggil tadi langsung menghampiri ketiganya sambil menunduk.

"Ah, Karin-sama… silakan masuk" tawar siswa berambut_ blonde_ jabrik takut-takut. Mempersilahkan ketiganya memasuki area kelasnya.

Siswi berambut _maroon_—Karin— tak mengacuhkan tawaran siswa tadi. "He? Tidak bodoh! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan dia," Karin langsung menyeret siswi berambut_ blonde_ yang sudah berada dihadapannya dengan kasar.

TAP

TAP

Ino Yamanaka. Gadis berumur 16 tahun. Siswi yang tak terpopuler seperti Karin dan kawan-kawan . memang, karena orang tua Karin pemilik gedung sekolah ini. Jadi apapun yang dilakukannya disini, itu semua menyangkut hak dan harga dirinya.

"Cepatlah sedikit! Kau itu lamban sekali jadi cewek," bentaknya sambil menarik Ino yang masih membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Uh, iya dari tadi cuman ngutak atik kacamata jadul itu saja, lebih baik kau buang saja kacamatamu itu. Jadi Cepatlah berjalan!" Matsuri mendorong Ino jijik. Sebenarnya Ino tak tahan ingin menonjok muka mereka bertiga. Sayangnya, dia masih punya harga diri. _Sabar Ino_, tenangnya dalam hati dan menghembusakan nafas panjang.

Ino mengangguk. Turutilah apa kata para nenek sihir jika tidak maka kau kenah kutukan yaitu, omelan yang tak jelas. Ya seperti itulah istilahnya, _gak_ nyambung banget sama ceritanya. _Back to story_.

Disepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati koridor yang luas dan sepi. Ino merasakan disekitar pergelangan tangan kanannya terasa perih dan sakit. Akibat engkraman Karin yang kuat serta kuku-kuku panjangnya menggores kulit Ino. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti didepan ruang perpustakaan. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan guru bahasa Inggris mereka yang dikenal dengan Yashamaru-_sensei._ Guru idola semua murid Konoha _High School _dengan sifat yang ramah, baik. Ditambah lagi dengan ketampanannya yang sungguh membuat kaum wanita menjerit tak henti.

Sungguh sempurna, bahkan sebagian murid mengatakan _sensei_nya tersebut berwajah bagaikan malaikat turun dari surga dan diutus oleh _kami-sama_ untuk dipuja-puja. Sungguh gilanya mereka. Didirikan pula _Fans club_ yang menyatakan 'pujaan untuk Yashamaru-_sensei_' tapi, dibalik itu sungguh menakutkan sekali para fans-nya. Para guru wanita juga turut mengikuti fans tak tahu asal usulnya. Tapi, dimana sosok Yashamaru yang memiliki wajah rupawan terdapat banyak kemisteriusan yang tak dapat ditebak.

Ino menunduk takut. Ino bukan tipe orang yang terlalu malu atau takut. Kalau saja dia malu itu hanya beberapa hal yang bisa membuat pipinya merah."Hay~ Yashamaru-_sensei _," Sapa Karin genit sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yashamaru hanya tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan dari Karin. "Kyaaaa… _Sensei_ ku yang tampan," jerit Shion dan Matsuri. Mereka berdua Langsung memeluk gurunya itu.

Begitu juga dengan Karin ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ino yang sedari tadi menahan rasa sakit._'Akhirnya tanganku bebas juga_' hela Ino dalam hati. Ia mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya secara perlahan. Lalu, mata _aquamarine_nya menatap goresan agak memanjang di tangannya. Sempat-sempat juga mata indahnya melirik kearah sensei berambut sama dengan dirinya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Pria tersebut dengan tak sengaja menatap Ino sembari tersenyum lembut yang membuat pipi Ino bersemu merah.

Bagaikan obat bius baginya. Ino memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sudah lama ia menantikan jika gurunya itu tersenyum kearah. Memendam perasaanya pada pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

"KYAAAA.. senyummu begitu menyilaukan," teriak Shion tepat samping Ino berdiri.

Alis Ino tampak berkedut turun naik menahan emosinya yang tertahan dari tadi. Andai saja dia bisa menendang ketiganya pergi dari hadapannya agar tak berisik lagi. Tapi, Ino tak mau melakukannya. Dia tak punya kuasa apa-apa untuk memarahi, mengusir, menyuruh , menyapanya saja Ino masih ragu-ragu. Hanya sebatas siswi biasa. Bukannya Ino mempunyai keluarga miskin, malahan keluarganya cukup kaya. Namun, hanya beberapa orang yang mengerti keluarga Yamanaka sesungguhnya. Ino mungkin saja menutupi kekayaan dari keluarganya itu. Dia tidak mau menjadi bahan sorotan dikalangan sekolahnya, mungkin.

"_Sensei_.. mau kamana?" Tanya Matsuri genit sambil menggigit jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak, hanya mengambil buku di sini, hm.. apa kabar ka-?" belum juga meneruskan kalimat perkataanya. Mereka bertiga yang seenak jidatnya saja memotong terlebih dahulu dengan lebay.

"Baik_ kok,_~" serempak mereka beria.

Yashamaru tersenyum bingung melihat murid-murid siswinya kecuali, Ino yang sedari tadi diam dan bertahan dalam posisinya sekarang. "Hehe.. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi, kenapa kalian keluar pada saat jam pelajar masih berlangsung?" Yashamaru menatap satu persatu penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak _kok sensei_ kami ada tugas dari guru. Ya kan teman-teman?," Karin melirik Matsuri dan Shion. Ia langsung nginjak kaki Ino lalu, gadis berambut Blonde tadi terjingkat. Jadi, mereka langsung meng-iyakan saja.

"I-iya _sensei_," mereka pun mengangguk.

Yashamaru mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia dapat melihat kebohongan dari mata indah milik Ino, Karin dan sahabatnya. Apapun yang diucapkan mereka berempat tadi ia mengerti bahwa semua itu adalah bohong. _'Mereka berbeda kelas._

"Baiklah kalau begitu _sensei_ pergi dulu," yashamaru langsung melenggang pergi dengan raut wajah datar. Dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Mengapa mereka sempat-sempatnya membohongi gurunya? Sekilas ia melirik kearah Ino dari kejahuan. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tak mau berbohong. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Karin kembali mencengkram tangan Ino. Mereka berempat langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut.

.

.

**o0o A.n.N o0o**

.

.BRUG

"_ittai.._ Karin-_san_" ringis Ino mengusap- usap pantatnya.

Karin mendelik,"Apa? Karin-_san_? Apa tidak salah yang barusan kau katakan HAH?." Karin mendongakkan kepala Ino dan,"Ingat! Panggil aku dengan sebutan Karin-_sama_. Bukan Karin-_san_!" bentaknya murkah tepat pada wajah Ino.

Ino kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mengangguk."Iya.. Karin-_sa-sama._"

"Bagus. Nah sekarang kau bersihkan gudang ini sampai bersih," perintah Karin menunjuk dibeberapa sudut gudang yang lumayan luas itu.

Ino Nampak keberatan."Tapi, ada tukang kebersihan yang bisa membersihkan gudang ini… dan tumpukkan—" potong Shion dengan mencondonkkan badannya. "berhenti, berhenti! Kau tuli ya? Kalau Karin-_sama_ menyuruhmu bukan tukang kebersihan bodoh."

"Kau itu jangan terlalu bodoh!" hinanya dengan menatap Ino tak sederajat.

Karin mulai kegerahan ditempat pengap dan kotor ini. Ia mengibas kibas kan tangannya."Sudahlah aku tak mau rebut seperti ini…" jedanya lalu menujuk Ino " Dan kau, cepat bersihkan!"

Ino menghela nafas menyerah . ia mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti atas perintah Karin. Mereka bertiga berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian dalam gudang yang gelap. Dengan langkah-langkah angkuhnya mereka berjalan dan terdengar tawa mengejek. Siapa lagi yang ditertawakannya , Ino.

BLAM

Ino menatap senduh kearah mereka yang sudah tak terlihat lagi sampai ujung pintu besar gudang yang berdehan amat keras. Ia menggeram pelan. Matanya menatap keseluruhan gudang yang penuh debu, sarang laba-laba, dan barang-barang gudang yang tidak dipakai lagi begitu berantakkan. Mau tak mau ia harus ia harus membersihkan gudang ini daripada kena damprat dari si detan merah berkacamata itu.

Ino mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju salah satu tumpukkan kardus berada. Tanyanya terjulur menggapai sebuah kardus besar. Ia mulai mengangkat dengan susah payah secara bergantian. Debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba dibersihkannya dengan kemoceng berkali-kali.

"Hatchiiii…" peluh membasahi pelipisnya hingga merambat pada tengkuknya. Ditambah lagi ruangan yang kurang dengan fentilasi. Ia juga menata buku bekas dan batangan kayu lapuk dimakan rayap.

"Sungguh… mereka tak punya belas kasihan sekali. Apa oranng tua mereka mengajarkannya seperti itu?" Tanya Ino omel omelan sendiri." Kenapa hidupmu seperti ini Ino? Apa takdir yang membuatku seperti ini?" ia mengetukkan tangannya kekepalanya sendiri sambil merutuki dirinya.

**O0o A.n.N o0o**

Selang beberapa jam kemudian lamanya ia membersihkan tempat ini seorang diri."Fuuh~ selesai." ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai gudang itu dengan perasaan yang amat lega.

Gusrak

Gusrak

Deg..

'_Heee.. suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan'_, tebak Ino ragu. Belum saya menikmati rasa leganya, sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan suara samar yang membuat dirinya takut setengah mati_. 'Apa disini ada hantu ya? Kok perasaanku tidak mengenakkan'._ Ino menengok kearah kardus yang tadi ia tata dengan rapi. Ia berjalan amat pelan dan ragu sambil membawa alat pelindung. Kini , badannya bergetar hebat sampai-sampai suara detak jantungnya terdengar jelas.

Ino berdiri menghampiri salah satu kardus besar itu. Dengan perasaan was-was dan berbekal alat pelindung ia bertekad ingin melihat apa yang berada di balik sana.

"Meong..meong," Ino terjingkat kaget untung saja tubuhnya tidak jatuh. Ia kemudian menghela nafas lega dan menurunkan alat pelindung yang ia bawa tadi. Ternyata hanya seekor kucing anggora cantik berbulu hitam menawan. "Aku fikir apa? Ternya hanya seekor kucing manis," gadis tersebut mengambil kucing besar itu dalam kardus. Jemari lentiknya membelai bulu panjang kucing itu. Mata _aquamarine_nya menatap dengan intens. _Mata yang indah bagai permata. Eh? Ada liontin berbentuk 'Ai'. Pasti kucing ini ada yang memeliharanya._ Ia tersersenyum lembut sambil berkata.

"Aku akan memeliharamu untuk sementara sampai aku menemukan majikanmu." Ia memeluk kucing anggora itu.

"Tapi.." Ino berfikir sejenak. "Ah! Aku akan menamaimu 'Ai', sesuai dengan liontinmu," pekik Ino senang.

"Meong… meong," jawab kucing anggora itu senang, seolah kucing itu setuju dengan pendapat Ino.

Suara decitan engsel pintu menggema di gudang tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang masuk ke gudang itu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar di telinga Ino, namun gadis itu cukup bisa mendengarnya. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Ino menggigit jari telunjuknya. Panik dan takut. Yah… itulah yang sedang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang. Dan shit! Gadis itu lupa bahwa ia juga membawa seekor kucing. Ino celingukan mencari tempat untuk kucingnya bersembunyi. Dan aha! Ia menemukan tumpukan kardus besar di sampimg kanannya. Ia berjalan menuju tumpukan kardus itu. 

"Nah… Ai_-chan_, sembunyilah disini untuk sementara."

"Meong…" respon kucing itu.

Ino berjingkat pelan kala merasakan seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ya-yashamaru _se-sensei_?."

"Hn. Sedang apa kau di sini?," kata Yashamaru dingin.

Ino menelan ludahnya susah payah. "A-aku… ha-hanya ingin membersihkan gudang ini. La-lalu _sensei _sendiri sedang apa di sini?," Tanya Ino gugup.

"Aku sedang mencari buku," jawab Yashamaru.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia berfikir _'untuk apa orang itu mencari buku di gudang? Bukankah seharusnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan?.' _

Pria berambut _blonde_ itu menyeringai melihat gelagat Ino yang kebingungan. Yashamaru berjalan kea rah Ino. Setelah itu, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Ino seraya berkata "Mari kita bersenang-senang Ino." 

"_Se-sensei_! Ada maksud—hmmpph." Ucapan Ino terpotong karena senseinya melumat bibirnya kasar.

_Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata Turqoise menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan_

**TBC…**

a/n: saya kembali membawakan fic abal ini. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa fic ini masih ada kekurangan? Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya demi kelanjutan fic ini. Btw, next chap 2 ada lemooon lhoooo~ #author mesum… oh ya yang Naughty The Police Girls nya belum apdate soalnya author masih cari wangsit hehehe.. maaf lama

yosh… review ya minna saaaaaaaaaan~


End file.
